User talk:MPKnaub92
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Side Stories page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ALAKTORN (Talk) 19:27, January 13, 2013 Hello There Not long ago you ve been asking for a help with commands for a scenario so just out of pure curiosity what kind of scenario is it and who about Safin117 (talk) 23:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i ll be glad to take a look if it doesnt disturb your work or something of course Safin117 (talk) 23:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RP Assassin Sup. Right now I'm very lost on developing an ultimate skill for an assassin. I've already put one hit killers, stealth, etc, but I want something to top it all. Also, a friend of mine told me that assassins don't get attack boosts. However, tons of games have assassin characters lots of damage buffs, so is he wrong? Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hm, very interesting pointers. I recall MMORPGs with assassins having tons of attack buffs. I believe one thief class in MapleStory has seven of them. But, if not attack, how does defense piercing fare? Also, isn't bleeding an assassin's best friend, too? Thinking of more questions as we speak... Shadowblade777 (talk) 06:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Are quickblades necessary though? If I'm not mistaken, they can be substituted for kunai and shuriken. Assassins are supposed to be experts at dual wielding swords, right? Also, you didn't answer my thing about attack buffs. Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:13, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hm, is there a "Jack of all Trades" on those categories, that is, one assassin has all three traits? Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, the corpse distraction. Funny way to die. :P You've played Assassin's Creed, haven't you? What makes it stand out? Shadowblade777 (talk) 07:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Question: If the Assassin gets caught by, lets say a guy hugging him to death, and there's no way to attack him since the enemy is fully armored and his hands are caught, what can the assassin do? Shadowblade777 (talk) 00:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes, except both arms are restrained preventing the assassin from using his sword. Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah, so only struggling is left... Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The Assassin questions Hey MP, just finished Assassin and I'm a tad confused, you speak of plans to use him further, yet the story has failure as the only option. Either he losess to Mina and becomes her husband, or option 2 where he ends pulling out the stops and taking a major level in badass... before Alice shows up and somehow gains Erubitie's age regression power and undoes the leveling, leading him to get raped by Alma and becoming her sex toy. This bit honestly made me VERY sad, I liked Mina, it reminded me of Does a Body Good, but the castle just pissess me off, I was cheering for the little guy after the crap he went through to unlock his power, and I felt that Alice waltzing in and regressing him was a bit cheap, if she kicked his ass, I wouldn't have a problem, but she didn't even let him fight. Though my BURNING, PASSIONATE, AND ALL-CONSUMING HATRED of age regression might be coloring my feelings, to each his own of course, but this goes back to my first bit and the underlying question: how are you going to continue with him when in both endings he quits being an assassin and is also mentally reverted in one as well? As for the underlying question, is there any other ending than those two, or is Failure Is The Only Option truly the case? P.S. Please don't take my problems personally, whatever the case may be, you are quite the skilled author; even if I disagree with the plot choice, I cannot argue that. Sherringford Hope (talk) 22:07, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Sherringford Hope Hmmm, I'll wait until Part 1, just knowing that he will make a triuphant return is enough to slake my BURNING PASSION (lol) until Part 1 is finished. Sherringford Hope (talk) 22:43, April 10, 2013 (UTC)Sherringford Hope Re:Assasins questions As far as i remember Arakon never forgot about all assasins stuff so just lets wait and see whats gonna happen now Safin117 (talk) 22:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC)